Rhythms of Life
by Mitarashi Haruka
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu tengah menatap kosong pepohonan sakura yang mulai berguguran. Mata aquamarinenya redup, tak ada sinar ceria sebagaimana biasanya. Apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Masa depannya seolah direnggut olehnya. Kemanakah Yamanaka Ino bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya?

**RHYTHMS OF LIFE**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rhythms of Life©Mitarashi Haruka**

Aku tengah melamun di taman belakang sekolahnya. Di pikiranku saat ini hanya seseorang yang kuanggap merebut segala hak yang kumiliki. Cinta, kepercayaan, persahabatan, dan mimpi. Temari. Nama orang itu. Gadis bersurai dirty blonde beriris biru kehitaman. Gadis yang menjadi most wanted di sekolahnya, tidak, bahkan di lingkungan sekitarnya. Tentu, siapa yang tidak mengenal Sabaku Temari? Putri sulung keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal hampir di seluruh belahan bumi. Hanya orang yang menutup diri dari lingkungan yang tak tau. Bahkan kurasa, mereka pasti tau.

Perfectionist, itulah Temari. Fisik yang mengagumkan, kecerdasan yang luar biasa, kekayaan yang berlimpah, dan lain-lain. Ia bisa segalanya, dan mendapat segalanya. Berbeda denganku. Ku rasa tanpa bertindak pun ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Ia tomboy dan angkuh, namun tak mengurangi nilainya di mata siapapun. Aku muak. Sangat muak dengan ini!

Sebelum ia datang ke sekolah ini, kehidupanku sangat menyenangkan. Cinta, kepercayaan, persahabatan kumiliki. Selangkah menuju mimpiku dan ia menghancurkan segalanya. Semuanya berpindah tangan. Shikamaru memutuskanku karena ia jatuh hati padanya. Teman-temanku memilih meluangkan waktu untuk menjadi sahabatnya, bahkan rela menjadi pelayannya. Alasan? Menjadi sahabat ataupun orang kepercayaan Temari pastilah sangat membanggakan. Yang kumiliki saat ini? Sahabat yang untungnya paling mengerti diriku dan sejalan denganku. Hanya itu yang tersisa di diriku. Keluarga? Tou-san pun menginginkan anak seperti Temari, dan Dei-nii, menurut Kurotsuchi-nee, hubungan mereka melonggar karena Dei-nii menaruh hati pada Temari. Dunia memang sangat sempit.

~oOo~

"Ino-pig! Kemana kau?" tanya Sakura yang langsung datang saat melihatku baru pulang. Aku, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata tinggal sekost.

"Sudahlah forehead, aku sudah lelah." jawabku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku. Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku Sakura memandangku heran.

"Ino-pig, kau sakit?" tanyanya mendekat ke arahku dan memegang keningku dengan punggung tangannya, "Normal saja. Ada masalah dengan 'T' itu?" Aku hanya mengangguk, terlalu malas menanggapi dengan kata-kata. 'T' tentu saja Temari. Aku lalu berjalan ke kamarku.

~oOo~

Aku merebahkan diri di kasurku. Memejamkan mata. Pikiranku terus saja men-flashback kejadian dengan Temari. Setidaknya hari ini. Ya, hari ini aku mendeklarasikan permusuhanku dengan Temari.

"_Rival, heh? Sorry saja, kau tak pantas untuk menjadi rivalku, terlalu mudah untuk kukalahkan. Aku butuh seseorang dengan level sederajat atau lebih. Seharusnya kau tau diri, Yamanaka!" ejeknya sembari melengos pergi. Terdengar kikikan orang-orang di sekelilingku._

"_Aku tau. Tapi ini sudah kelewatan! Kau merebut cinta dan sahabatku! Tak cukupkah? Ah iya, seorang **SABAKU** tentu tak memerlukannya ya." balasku dengan penekanan di kata Sabaku. Temari terhenti, kemudian balas menatapku sinis._

"_Heh, **YAMANAKA**, aku tak merebutnya, untuk apa aku merebut milikmu sedangkan aku bisa mendapatkan lebih darimu? Mereka yang **DATANG** kepadaku." sergahnya. Ia berlalu diikuti para pengawalnya. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata dan amarahku. _

'Tenang saja Temari, kelak, aku akan menjadi selevel denganmu, bahkan lebih! Akan kurebut semua milikmu, akan kubalas kau!' batinku. Aku pun menetapkan hati untuk mulai menjauh dari lingkungan yang penuh sesak dengan Temari. Kutetapkan diri untuk pindah ke sekolah baru, yang akan memberikan aku hidup yang baru!

~oOo~

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Seperti biasa, aku menjalankan rutinitas harianku, kecuali ke sekolah. Hari ini hari Minggu, wajar saja. Setelah mengerjakan segala aktifitas harianku, aku lekas pergi menuju rumah keluargaku.

"Otou-san, tadaima." sapaku. Aku melihat ekspresi tou-san. Sangat terkejut. Tatapannya menjelaskan kekagetannya dan kerinduannya. Aku terpisah dari tou-san kurang lebih 1 tahun. Kage Senior High School adalah SMA favorit di Konoha. Elit dan ternama. Siswa-siswinya sudah dipastikan sangat berprestasi sehingga dapat masuk di sekolah itu. Aku sangat sibuk dibuatnya. Tugas, projek, PR, ujian, kompetisi, dan lain-lainnya sangat menyita waktuku.

"Okaeri, hime!" seru tou-san bangkit dan berjalan ke arahku, kemudian memelukku. Aku sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan tou-san. "Apa kabar, hime?"

"Sangat baik, tou-san. Ah, dimana Dei-nii?" tanyaku setelah melepas pelukan kami. Aku kemudian mengedarkan pandangan.

"Deidara masih tidur." jawab tou-san. Ah, masih jam 8 pagi ya. Dei-nii memang pemalas, tidak, lebih tepatnya nokturnal. Sangat aktif di malam hari.

"Tou-san, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Penting." ucapku kepada tou-san. Tou-san hanya mengangguk. Ia mengajakku ke ruang tengah. "Tou-san, aku ingin pindah sekolah, ke Konoha Gakuen setelah menyelesaikan tahun pelajaran kali ini." jelasku. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang, tou-san." sambungku. Aku memang sudah mendiskusikan hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata. Mereka setuju denganku dan berniat ikut pindah.

"Mengapa? KHSH adalah sekolah impianmu, kan?" tanya tou-san. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan rencanaku.

"Memang. Tapi beasiswa ini hanya berlaku satu tahun, dan ini sudah berakhir. Jika aku tetap di sana, akan merugikan tou-san. Sekolah ini sangat mahal, tou-san. Jika aku di Konoha Gakuen, setidaknya aku bisa bekerja part time dan membantu tou-san." jawabku dan memberikan alasan. Alasan ini memang bagian dari rencanaku, di samping menjauhi dunia Temari.

Tou-san hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Akan kuurus kepindahanmu." jawab tou-san pada akhirnya.

"Arigatou, tou-san!" seruku seraya memeluk tou-san.

~oOo~

Aku, Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata berdiri di depan kelas. Kelas 11 Konoha Gakuen.

"Minna-san, hari ini ada 4 murid baru. Perkenalkan diri kalian." perintah wali kelas kami. Masker hitam menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Hajimemashite, Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajimemashite, Tenten desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" seru Tenten bersemangat memperkenalkan diri.

"Ha-hajimemashite. Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yo-yoroshiku o-onegaishimasu." ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Hajimemashite. Yamanaka Ino desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucapku ceria. Pandanganku melirik seluruh kelas dan pandanganku terhenti pada pemuda berambut merah. Siapakah gerangan? Aku merasa sering melihatnya... Ah! Pewaris keluarga Sabaku, Sabaku Gaara!

"Baiklah, Haruno, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Tenten. Kalian boleh memilih tempat duduk yang masih kosong." ucap Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan kami.

'Sekolah baru, harapan baru! Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen, Ino!' batinku. Saatnya memulai persahabatan, impian, dan cinta baru!

~oOo~

Tak terasa, jam istirahat pun tiba. Aku pun mengajak berkenalan teman-teman baruku. Ada Uzumaki Naruto, si pecinta ramen pembuat onar, Uchiha Sasuke, jenius yang dijuluki pangeran es, Akimichi Chouji, penyuka keripik kentang, Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata yang jenius dan juga dingin, Rock Lee, alis tebal penuh semangat masa muda, Sabaku Kankurou, kakak Gaara, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori, sepupu jauh Gaara, Juugo, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, sepupu jauh Naruto, Shion, sepupu jauhku, Inuzuka Kiba, pecinta anjing yang selalu membawa anjing ke sekolah, Aburame Shino, pecinta serangga, dan kurasa serangga juga menyukainya, and Kurotsuchi, pacar Dei-nii! Mereka lebih baik dari pada di KSHS. Aku mengedarkan lagi pandanganku. Eeeh! Tunggu! Shikamaru!?

"Hai, Ino." sapa Shikamaru. Aku tak menyahut, hanya memandangnya dingin. Melihatnya membuatku kesal.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak bersama **TEMARI**-mu itu?" tanyaku dingin memberikan penekanan pada kata Temari. Kulihat Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan nanar. Aku lantas memutus ucapannya saat kulihat ia membuka mulut. "Tak ada penyesalan, Shika. Kau yang memutuskan. Sejenius apapun kau, kau tak akan mampu menembus dinding yang kau ciptakan sendiri, kau tak akan mampu membuka hatiku lagi!" ucapku dingin seraya berpantonim mengetuk-mengetuk seolah ada dinding kaca di sana, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar. 'Shika, jangan memberiku harapan!'

~oOo~

Summi masen minna-san kalo ga bagus dll. My first fanfiction. Review sangat dibutuhkan. By the way, saya mau tanya apa arti dari AU, OOC, DLDR, typo dan sejenisnya. ^-^


End file.
